Becoming Mordu
by MissBrokenTeacup
Summary: Mordu wasn't always evil... He was once a prince named Aodan. For centuries he's roamed this earth without the will to live.. Until he meets a redheaded lass. Can she heal such a damaged soul? Will he let her into his heart? Before, During, and After the plot of Brave. Potential of heated kisses in later chapters so rated T. No smut or lemons. Loosely based on Beauty and the Beast.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my beautimous Beauties! Its MissBrokenTeacup! AKA Miss light blue buttons AKA Ladymiss21. How are all of you? Still amazing, I hope? Welcome to "Becoming Mordu"! I'm really excited about this story. I hope I get tons of follows and reviews :) This Story is about Mordu and Merida. Read the description ;) I don't own Brave. Read, Review, Love, Favorite, etc... , eat some cake and throw a party! Because party's are fun. And even Funner if you have cake XD**

**This chapter is dedicated to Sipsee. The loudest snorer I know.**

* * *

The price for my soul was a ring forged from steel, and a willing act of betrayal. I was the person who paid.

Long ago, one might have known me as Aodan the Strong- First Born of King Conan and Queen Una. Throughout their matrimony the king and queen were blessed with four sons: Myself, Eavan the Just, Goraidh the Compassionate, and Ronal the Prudent. After my youngest brother, the queen bought forth another child; a baby girl.

Many years later, my father, the king, had become intensely ill. He would not last the fortnight. The queen became distressed, creating a great illness inside her. We lost her within days. The king, holding on to his last strand of life, decreed an act that would change who I was, forever.

"I don't wish for my sons to endure in contention," the king said, his voice raspy. His thin frame was buried in furs and woven quilts. I could not see the father I had once known, but only a shell of the man, and one who now lay dying. But I hadn't known the man before me, in a very long time.

"Thus, the kingdom shall not go to Aodan, my eldest, but to all of you. You shall all rule the kingdom and do what is best for our people." Surprised I looked to my brothers to see if they already knew this knowledge. All their heads were bowed. So they did. Anger rose up as bile would, in my stomach. They, my _brothers_, knew _nothing _of importance. Aye, they were just, compassionate, and prudent, but that was all they were. They had no other traits except loyalty to each other and the king. I scoffed, disgusted. How could they rule a kingdom when they destroyed a family?

"Together you shall be Strong, Just, Compassionate, and Wise," the king continued after coughing out the devil, "Brotherhood is a bond too powerful to allow to decay. Together, your kingdom shall be Conqueror to all lands. It shall be superior than even during my reign. I hereby decree that Aodan, Eavan, Goraidh, and Ronal shall all be the kings of Cushain."

My father would take away my birth right so that these fools could ruin the kingdom as well? Then he was the greatest fool of all. "This is nonsense!" I shouted, surprising my brothers enough to lift their heads.

"Aodan?" the king asked, lifting his hand towards me. I scoffed, and stormed out of the room, striking the great oak doors shut, behind me. How could such ignorant simpletons rule a kingdom when they couldn't even save one child? How did they plan to win the hearts of the people when they were but unworthy murderers? They truly knew _nothing_ of life. I stalked out of the castle, rage pouring itself into my heart til there was no room left for other feeling. My vision tinted red as I saddled my horse, Cesa. Once I was out of Cushain and in the forest I took a deep breath. Was this how she felt? Free? Or had she been to scared to enjoy the solitude? It did not matter. She was gone and so was my mother. Neither of them could calm my temper now. Neither of them could stop my father and neither of them could stop me now.

The fire in my stomach solidified with resolve. They would not rule the kingdom. They would rule nothing. And if that meant I would take their lives, then so be it.

Long ago I was known as Aodan, but now they call me Mordu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my Beauties! Welcome to the second chapter of "Becoming Mordu"! Hope the first chapter got you interested. This chapter is about how Aodan makes decisions that will eventually lead to some backstory and reasons why he hates his family so much. I hope you have a lovely time reading this. Shoutout to my first followers ****_Beaubloo_**** and ****_flame69 _and _London Sparrow_****! Thank you guys sooo very much! Have some icecream and don't forget to wash behind your ears! Oh and I don't own Brave ;)**

* * *

Gold is the color of pride. The best, the brightest, the most valued. But, like pride, it can be tainted and mutated to different colors. White gold, rose gold, green, blue, and grey gold can be achieved if you add the right elements. Pride can be twisted into something else, too. Something worse.

Such a crudely crafted thing, Hate is. Not for the feint hearted, or weak stomached. And I have never been weak. I wouldn't share the throne with those slayers. They would not reign over hundreds of innocent people and have the same accessibility to "justice". No, never again would a child be parted from its mother. Never again would a little girl be placed under the earth to rest.

I pulled on one of Cesa's Reins and turned her back towards the Kindom. Cushain sat peacefully beneath me on a wee outlet in the ocean. One could really see anything from here. Taking one last breath pure air I rode back to the palace. Once inside the palace gates, I gruffly passed Cesa's reins to the stable hand and stomped inside. I walked through the dark, stone halls until I found the king's bed chamber. Swinging open the door I found the king, still in his bed. He had Death's touch. His skin had turned blue. His spirit had been claimed. For a moment, I caught my step. The man who had raised me and taught me what it was to be man, was taken from me. He, too, was dead. I shook my head to clear the nonsensical thoughts. No, that man had died long ago. The dead corpse that lay before me was no father of mine, but a murderer. That only left me with three more to deal with.

My steps roused my brothers from their mourning. They had each taken a seat beside the king to bow their heads, but now looked up with sorrow in their eyes.

"Why have you returned, Aodan?" asked Eavan the just, rising from his seat. My youngest brothers, too, stood up. They flanked Eavan like soldiers. Suiting. Looking at them made me feel ill but I pushed through the disgust and said, "To avenge Feya and save my Kingdom."

* * *

_"Aodan, hurry up," Feya whined, tugging on my hand to lead me faster. Her dark hair shone from the bright sun but her pale skin lacked the sun it needed. Her dark eyes twinkled like water over brown, river stones. I smiled. I couldn't help smiling when I was around her. She reminded me that this world wasn't all evil. There was innocence and beauty left._

_"I'm coming, wee lamb! No need to become dismayed," I told her, walking farther into the dark wood. Her red petticoat rippled in the wind behind her as she disappeared into the woods. I quickened my pace, not daring to lose my sight on her. Legends were told about this forest. That the dark magic that dwelt here flitted unseen in the shadows. It was quiet, observant, and hesitant. You could hear its held breath, trapped inside its soul. _

_"Feya, come back here you little bopper!" I called out. Several moment later a flash of read sprung from out of the trees. The slightest of sighs escaped my lips. Mother would surely kill me before I reached my 16th year if I lost my younger sister in the Dark Forest. _

_I sighed, resignedly, when Feya started her story. "I saw a red butterfly with eyes on its wings and it landed on my nose; so I held _really _still so it wouldn't leave but it did; so I chased it and it kept flying higher and farther away right when I was about to catch it; I kept chasing it for a really long time but then I thought to myself, 'Feya, think'," she explained reenacting hitting herself on the head, "And then I started to think because I told myself to; and I always listen to myself because if I didn't listen to me, then who else would I listen to? I mean I'd mostly listen to you and Mother but I mainly listen to myself; and I said 'think' so I thought and had an idea that if I jumped then I would surprise it; but that didn't work so I..." Feya told me, her slight lisp making her story doubly as amusing._

_I smiled as her voice faded into the background and looked around the forest. It was really beautiful with the light streaming through the long grown branches of the trees. The air was clear and the day good. I could finally just be free. And I didn't have to worry about any hounds or wolves. They would run whimpering with their tails between their legs when they heard Feya's voice from a mile away._

_"Aodan?" Feya asked, frankly. She had stopped walking abruptly and I almost ran into her. Instead I leapt to the side, not being able to stop my momentum. I huffed, looking down at my wee sister in amazement. She was a unpredictable as wild horse._

_"Yes, Feya?" I replied. She looked seriously up at me, lips pursed. Oh blast, had she finally reached that age where she suspected...things. How a man loves a woman. How wee ones are brought to the world. You_ know..._the flower and the pollen; the stallion and the mare; the thread and the needle.__ I gulped. I was really hoping she would ask Mother this, not I. Mother knew the best way to explain...things. I fear I would put it rather indelicately and confuse the poor lassy. Plus, what did she know this anyway? she had not yet seen ten years and knew no young fellow to be... curious about._

_"You see, Feya, I'd much rather you ask mother about this. She knows what kinds of things you might feeling or desiring- well not _desiring _but you know- well maybe you do desire but that is not for me to know. You know I'd much rather you talk to Mother. Especially if your moonly cycle has started and-" I stuttered awkwardly, rubbing my neck. Blasted, this got uncomfortable quick._

_Feya interrupted, "Aodan I'm not talking about intimacy. Mother has already explained that to me nearly six moons ago. And you don't need to worry about my monthly discharge. I'll be getting that soon and Mother has prepared me," she explained giving me a funny look. I sighed with relief, a weight lifted from my shoulders._

_"No, I was just wondering what I have to be when I grow up. Do I have to be a lady in court or will I marry some old drab earl?" she asked scrunching her nose in disgust. Her question was so random that my amusement burst and I laughed aloud._

_I picked her and swung her around in a circle before placing her down and rubbing her head._

_"Oh my wee bopper," I said crouching down in front of her and lifting her gaze to mine. Her face was spotted with light from from the above canopy. My perfect little lass, "you can be anyone you could ever dream up. The decision is completely,wholly, and entirely up to you." __She thought for a minute before smiling widely and hugging me. I hugged her back. __Standing back up she took my hand and we started out of the forest. _

_"So right before I saw the red butterfly I found a little caterpillar on the ground;" she started rattling off, "and I was said to myself, 'I sure hope it turns into a beautiful butterfly one day.' but then again, I'd never be able to see it, so I guess it doesn't matter. It could be an ugly butterfly for all I care because I'll be stuck at home and probably be playing with one of Father's hounds and I don't like to play with Father's hounds except for when they're nice, then I like to play with them..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings my beauties! Welcome to the third chapter of "Becoming Mordu" Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while but I guess a trip to the ER and appendicitis should take care of that... And rehearsals for the school play... And then the school play. Its been hard but I'm glad to be back :D Shoutout to my first reviewer ****_butterflycuddles_ and to my second and third review, who Followed and Favorited my story, who is amazing _DarkFairy77_****! Shoutout to_ Jolla okens, Noble Wielder, NightWingOTG, Bigfan, Tartan Queen, silly-string-rocks-the-earth, and mccarthypaddy4_! Thank you all so dearly :) In this chapter their is confrontation, suspense, and possible death.**** Buhm buhm BUHM! The song for this chapter is called Icarus by Bastille. I love this song and it works well with the chapter. To listen to this song you can look it up on youtube, other apps, or my personal favorite: Spotify. Its amazing. This chapter is dedicated to my dedicated readers ;)haha. Anyways, read, review, favorite, follow, throw a ball, and fall in love. Stay classy losers. -k **

* * *

Metal is the smell of blood and weapons, but it is also the smell of revenge. It is a smell of a long awaited victory. Revenge is won with patience. Slow, calculating, measured patience. And I waited til after the returning ceremony for mine.

The entire kingdom gathered on the sands of the Burning Ocean, watching the sun sink farther beneath the horizon and sending flames of its own into the sky above us. Legends say that the waves that now brushed our feet, were once waves of fire sent from the gods to strengthen man. Thus we conquered our neighboring kingdoms and explored to the edges of the earth. Greatness comes from the Burning Ocean, and so we would send our king into its waters to live forever with his ancestors in the Otherworld.

My brothers didn't mention my outburst as we attended the returning ceremony. They feigned ignorance. They would soon know the extent of my revenge. All I had to do now was practice patience. I watched silently as our people paid homage to the king. Flowers were lain in the casket. On his face, over his eyes, on his hands, his heart, until you could no longer see the body he left behind, only the purity of a flower. A small child came forward and laid a daisy on his arm, the orange from the sun lighting her face with warmth. I froze, seeing this girl, but remembering a different one.

_"Aodan, look at the sunset," Feya said pointing at the horizon, "Forget your vengeance and just look at the sunset." _I knew in my mind that she wasn't there but I could see her. I saw her dark hair blowing in the slight breeze. Her face was alight with joy and wonder. She never took her eyes off the sunset. She was just as I remembered her. Innocent, excited, and filled with ambition. I reached out to touch her but she vanished into blue light. It slipped through my fingers, and left them trembling from dashed hopes. My fist clenched and fell to my side.

My attention turned back to the king as the four torches were lit. After being handed mine, I walked over to the vessel. I looked one last time at the king. I couldn't see him underneath the cover of blossoms. Taking a breath, long and ragged, I tossed it inside, and I watched in silence as my brothers followed suite. They pushed the boat into the waves, fire burning upon its waters. The king had returned. Our people started to depart and eventually so did my brothers. I was the last to leave.

* * *

A cold sweat settled on my back as I entered my bedroom. Only one torch lit the room, casting haunting glows and shadows on the walls. I walked over to my bed and sat on the edge of the feather mattress. My hands looked worn for only 23 years of age. I had gone through much. Endured too much pain. Was I really going to do this? Would I kill my brothers in cold blood?

I swallowed in resolve. They had killed Feya in cold blood; It was only "just" for them to depart the same way. Nay, they deserved worse. They deserved to be killed slowly from torture and fear. Not from something as sweet as what I had planned. They did not deserve the Otherworld. They deserved oblivion. They would be forgotten.

Clearing my throat I grabbed my axes and left for the throne room. It was no surprise to see them gathered there, talking in hushes. They stopped mid sentence when I entered. Goraidh had froze in the middle of explaining a matter, his hands still poised in the air they way they do when he talks. His green eyes flickered to the axes at my side. I strode past them, walking up the steps and sitting on the throne. Slowly they assembled before me.

"Aodan, what is the meaning of this?" Eavan questioned, gesturing towards me from the throne steps. My other brothers stood beside him looking at me expectantly. They seemed tired and resigned. I knew the feeling all to well. However, I didn't suffer from that ailment tonight. I was plagued by revenge.

"You question what I'm doing. You want to know what my actions will be. I once wanted those same things," I told them calmly, as I looked at myself in the reflection of my ax. My dark eyes held fire, anger, and sorrow. They would soon feel the same as I did. I rose from the throne and took one threatening step towards them. Goraidh stepped back in surprise. Seeing him in fear made me hesitate. He defended Feya and I for as long as he could. He tried pleading to Father but ceded. Father would not hear of treason. In the end, he would not fight. My gaze on my second youngest brother hardened. He, too, had abandoned Feya. He had betrayed my trust. He would pay the recompense with his life, just as the others.

I weighed my axes in my hands before I looked up, to my brothers, "I only ever wanted one question answered from you," I started. The rage inside me would no longer yield as I yelled, "HOW COULD YOU HAVE _KILLED _OUR SISTER?!" Spittle flew from my mouth as strongly as the words had. In the back of my mind it reminded of a feral beast. Like them. Goraidh took a step back surprised, stumbling slightly over himself. Ronal and Eavan remained unfazed in their stance. Ronal, however, seemed to anger at the statement where Eavan, did not.

"We didn't _kill _her, Aodan! She was banished, not killed, for Bel's sake! We didn't have a choice She made a serious offence against the kingdom and she had to endure the sentence! We never wanted her to resort to such actions. And she could yet live," He countered taking a step towards me but then lost his passion as he mentioned her state of being. Eavan put a gentle but restraining hand on his shoulder, silencing him.

I smirked at their foolishness, "You stripped her of supplies and sent her into the Dark Forest weaponless. You lacked the courage to kill her yourself, you dreep scrote!" I spat, pointing at him with my left ax. Goraidh bowed his head in shame. No, I couldn't forgive him. He, too, condemned Feya.

"Would you have forgiven us if we had?" Eavan asked calmly stepping in front of Ronal. He folded his hands together just below his waist, as he regarded me. I faltered. I wouldn't have have pardoned them. Sensing my answer Eavan continued, "We acted in the name of what was best for Cushain. Our people would not have followed a hypocritical king." I scoffed, as I turned my back on him. Beside the thrones rested a memorial of the king's sons. Our figures were carved out of rock and placed in the throne room where all could see the brotherhood and their future ruler. Apparently "_rulers"_. All it now reminded me of, was the fact that Feya had not been carved in after she was born. Another injustice.

"None of you deserved to be king. You are child killers," I spat, disgusted. I turned, then, looking to Eavan who appeared bored. My gaze shifted to Ronal who seemed a word away from attacking me. Goraidh wouldn't meet my gaze. "None of you will rule. I will be king," I declared, my voice raising and it echoed off the stone walls. Fury built inside me, like dry grass in a fire. They were vermin, not my kin. The longer that stone remain in tact the more disgusted I got. "YOU ARE NO LONGER MY BROTHERS!" My left ax bore down on the rock splitting myself from my them. The sound resonated off of the walls ominously. The sound was resolute. A wave of relief fled over me and I took a deep breath. I pulled the ax from the rubble and placed both in their straps on my back. Walking past Eavan, footsteps echoing, I left them looking at the broken bond and recalling what they done.

Once inside my room I drew my axes and dropped them on the floor. I trudged over to my bed and perched on the edge, as I took off my boots. The air was thick from the rain and cold. My energy gave out and I collapsed against the mattress, and enjoyed the feeling of course pelts beneath my skin. Sighing from annoyance , I adjusted, pulling the covering over me. Closing my eyes I thought to my self. No, I wouldn't kill them just yet. Let them try and take control. I would be ready. War had a humorous way of disrupting one's plans.

I will avenge you Feya.

* * *

**Scottish Vocab**

**Dreep Scrote = Limp Noodle (If you catch my drift)**

**Bel = Celtic God of the Sun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup my beaties? Its missbrokenteacup! yup thats me. Anywho welcome to the fourth chapter of Becoming Mordu. In this chapter there will be death, carnage, spells and some other stuff ;D To see where I'm headed with plot line you can watch the Disney Pixar short called "The legend of Mor'du" honestly I'd write his name like that but I'm lazy and it takes too much time. Special thanks to _fanfictionmakermachine,_**** _Cluadia Michelle Byrnes,__terra-angle__ and Maaiikee _for following****! Thank you all dearly ;) ;) Knowing that people enjoy my story is a main reason why I keep writing. We have hit 470 views! Huzzah, huzzah, I say! Thank you all so very much :3 This story is written because of readers like you. Thank you. ... I've realized that my song for the chapters have been biased. To see an _un_biased song list please see the bottom of the page in bold. This chapter's dedicated to R. Always keeping my spirits up. Read, review, enjoy, follow, favorite, pet a dog, and eat a cow. Stay classy, losers. -k**

* * *

It is called the Blood War. It has been a year and four days since I first declared war upon my brothers. Nothing has changed. Blood has been spilt, lives have been taken, and hearts have blackened, but still I was denied my victory. My brothers, once pressed, gave into their selfish urges and we all took up our arms against each other, separately. The battle hadn't gone as I had planned. War demanded much: Men, weapons, strategy, and sustenance. The kingdom had divided; men did not fight for loyalty of their prince, but the rewards they were promised. Goraidh promised safety and shelter. Ronal promised revenge. Eavan- victory. I promised to be a merciful king. After our campaigns the kingdom was near evenly divided.

But today was not like other days. Today was the anniversary of Princess Feya the Pure: First daughter of King Conan and Queen Una. Former fifth in line for the throne of Cushain. Loved by all and tolerated by many. She was Strong, Just, Compassionate, and Wise. She was Feya. And today was the anniversary of her death. I couldn't bear to think of her as dead. She would have been alone, scared, and cold. How this happened , though, was an answer I knew all too well. But she _was_ dead. No one survived in the Dark Forest longer than month. It had been three years to the day, when she was sent to into them. She would have been 18 years old now, if she lived. A grown woman. Married, happy, and blessed with many children. Instead she was nothing more than a memory. A shadow blurring the happiness of our childhood. I would win this war; no matter the cost. And I would do it in her name.

"My lord, where are you going?" asked a concerned soldier as I burst threw the make-shift stables. He had fallen asleep on a turned milk pale, but now stood wide awake at attention. He was barely old enough to grow facial hair but still young enough to squeak like a field mouse. He was just a boy. Hastily he opened the stall which held Cesa who scampered around, frightened from the storm outside. I wiped, annoyed, at the water dripping into my eyes as I grabbed reins and began saddling her. Another blast of thunder shook the sky, sending Cesa into a frenzy. I soothed her, pulling down her head and rubbing between her eyes. She was ready.

"I'm going to end this war," I growled, throwing myself onto Cesa who stilled at my familiar weight. "Once and for all." I kicked her sides, spurring her out of the stable and into the storm, the doors banging in the wind behind us. I heard the boy soldier yelling after me but paid no heed. This was going to end tonight. The murderers had suffered through the war long enough. Tonight- it would end.

After a long ride in the biting rain, I entered the Dark Forest. The rain was softer here- more quiet- but that did little to ease my worry. The was a presence here. A dark one and I was going to find it. I looked through clearing after clearing, grove after grove, but still found nothing. Cesa was getting tired, I could tell, and so was I. Still I looked. I would keep my word. I would find a way to end the war and my self proclaimed enemies. It was in this forest. I could _feel _it.

I took a deep breath of the cool air, clearing my head before beginning my search again. Water streamed down my face from the storm, drenching my clothes. I glanced over at Cesa who was just as wet as I, and brought her under a tree as I brushed her off. Her coat was glistening like stars, from water and moonlight. I watched in surprise as a blue hue reflected off her skin, gradually at first but then finally deciding on a steady glow. Slowly turning around, I looked, baffled, at a floating, miniature blue light. It softly called to me in hushed tones, seeming to motion for me to come closer. Mystified, I took a hesitant step towards it. It vanished from sight, melting into air- Gone. I turned around confused looking at the horse with a raised eyebrow. She ignored me as she nibbled contentedly at the outstretched pine needles from the tree. I wasn't ignorant enough to leave up the spirit to imagination. It was Fate.

Gently grabbing Cesa's reins, I walked around the grove of trees, searching for the blue spirit. Then, I saw it. Five trees over, leading deeper into the forest. Tugging on the reins I followed closely behind but stopped when several more blue entities appeared before me as if forming a path. Finally. A path to show me the way to a better life. After walking for several minutes we came into a clearing. This was different, though. Several ruins as tall a trees jutted out of the ground like teeth. Intrigued, I walked towards the center of the circle that the stones made. The grass stopped swaying, the rain stopped falling, and wind quit howling. Everything went still... Except for a blue wisp of light that appeared after calling out quietly. As I took a step towards it, many others appeared behind it, like a trail. I followed.

I arrived at an small wooden cottage. The wisps were nowhere in sight. This must be the destination they wanted for me. Telling Cesa to yield, I walked out of the rain to the door and opened it, revealing a large room inside. It was filled with every type of item you could create from wood. Bowls, statues, chess pieces, everything. I grunted. What was I supposed to do in a wood carvers hut. Beat my brothers to death with a stick? I mused at the thought as I checked the room. I noticed that every piece was in some related to a bear. Looking closer, I found a box with a couple frozen in a dance on top. I realized that the partner wasn't a man but a bear. They seemed happy;ignorant of their faults. Picking it up gently, I found a key on the back which I twisted. The bear and woman turned on the platform, seemingly oblivious to the world around them. The tune was sweet and clear but also haunting

"Hello, young sir. See anything you like?" asked a voice from across the room, "Everything is buy one get one free." I turned towards the voice to find an old woman sweeping away wood shaving in the corner. Her white hair was pulled back in a tie and her ears sagged from the weight of the jewelry she had adorned.

"Why would the lights bring me here?" I muttered under my breath looking around the room. All I could see was wood, an old woman, and a stuffed, black crow. The crow suddenly screeched, "Don't mumble. Mumbling's rude. cAawwh." I raised my eyebrow at it, then looked the witch. It must have been a mocking bird of sorts. She trained it or something of the like.

"Ignore the bird," the hag stated, moving towards me, "its harmless."

The crow turned its head to the witch and cawed, "Oh really?" it started attacking her with its flapping wings and diving at her, picking out hairs. She waved her arms frantically and finally snapped her fingers. The broom she had been sweeping with moved foward and smacked the bird out of the air and onto the ground. The broom continued sweeping with no guidance until the crow snapped at it.

"Blasted bird," she said under her breath as she opened her hand. The broom came flying back towards her and she caught it. She continued eyeing me and sweeping. "Well? Are you going to buy anything or not?" she demanded.

I stared at her, eyes wide. "You're a witch," I stated.

"Well you might be beautiful but you're not the bright," she said, eyeing my exposed arms. I frowned under the scrutiny and she continued, "I'm a wood carver and a witch. I've taken a liking to the wood. Its not as demanding as the potions are." I continued to stare until I remembered my purpose.

"I wish for you to make me a spell, Witch," I informed, "I want the strength of ten men. Then I shall defeat my enemies once and for all."

"I'm not sure if I can do that for you, laddy," the witch replied placing her free hand on her hip, "Supply and demand problem. How 'bout you buy yourself a nice mahogany bowl for cheese. It's sturdy and-"

"I don't want a bowl, Hag, I want a spell. A spell that'll change my fate," I demanded, slamming my fist down on a nearby table. The night was almost waning and I had sworn I would defeat my brothers tonight. My patience was growing thin.

"I told you I'm not in the trade for now. If you'd like, you can come back in the spring when I'm fully stocked," she said her eyes closed, and her eyebrows raised. She opened them as she continued, "Until then you can either buy the bowl or get out!" she pointed the end of her broom threateningly at me. Several carving instruments followed suit, hovering in the air.

"I don't want to buy a bowl. I want to buy a spell," I persisted my voice deepening.

"I don't care," she retorted inching towards me with her knives following. I took a step backwards toward the door.

"I'm the crown prince of Cushain. You will do as I say!" Another step.

"Don't care." I was nearly to the door.

"I'll give you whatever you desire!" One step away from the door.

"I DON'T CARE!" she screeched as my back brushed up against the door.

"I'LL BUY THE BOWL!" I yelled, my hands against the door. Her advances stopped and she looked at me skeptically.

"How will you pay?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"With this," I formed a fist and showed her the sigma ring on my right hand. It was a steel ring with two crossed axes indented in the surface. I had gotten it on my 17th birthday and knew it was worth a fortune. I could this hut with the worth of this ring

"My, that's lovely, that is," She said grabbing my hand and bringing the ring closer to her eyes. I pulled my hand away, annoyed. She squeaked in defiance.

"I'll give it to you," I said taking it off my splayed hand, "In exchange for the bowl _and_ one spell." She contemplated it for a moment, tugging at her chin hair before lunging at the ring, snatching it away.

"Done," she said exiting the cottage, towing me with her. She snapped her fingers and we entered it again. This time not a single chunk of wood was in sight. In the middle of the room stood a black cauldron. The witch hummed to herself as she as she threw ingredients into the boiling liquid, naming them. "Heart of toad, tears of dragon, drop of sun..."

Once she was satisfied she reached into the substance with a plucking devise and produced a horn filled with drink. I eyed it suspiciously.

"Are you sure this work?" I asked as she handed me the flask.

"Aye, it'll change your fate. The strength of ten men," she assured. Tapping her chin she added, "But if you decide that you don't want the path of revenge remember this:

_Heart turned black_

_By she you mourned_

_You're fates a choice_

_Purge what you've scorned"_

"I thank you, madame, and bid you good day," was my only reply as I exited her home where Cesa paitently waited for my return. That crazy old hag had gone of her rocker. She was babbling nonsense. I only hoped that her spell would work. I patted Cesa's rump before mounting her. "Tonight, Cesa, it ends," I promised before I commanded "Yen!" my command for run. My foes would be dead by daybreak with or without the potion. This I was sure of.

* * *

**Music box song: Music Box- Silent Hill 2**

**Unbiased song list**

**Indie/angst- "Running up that hill" by Placebo**

**Screamo- "Rational Eyes" by Threat Signal**

**Hiphop/rap- "Runaway love" Ludicrous**

**Rock- "We're not gonna take it" Twisted Sister**

**Country- "One more day" by Diamond Rio**

**Kpop- "I'm sorry" by Gummy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my beauties! Missbrokenteacup here. I'd like to welcome you to the 5th chapter of Becoming Mordu! I apoligize for the wait. Unfortunately, funerals take priority over new chapters... In this chapter there is definite carnage. Definitely rated T. Special thanks to _Angelicables, VineWillow5975,__ fanfictionmakermachine, _and _a __G__uest_! Your reviews, and follows always make my day. We have reached a total of 709! EEEEeeeehhh! How freaking exciting! Sorry this chapter is a little shorter but a new chapter will be posted in two days from this one. Just two days! Jeez I must love my readers or some'm... hahahaha ;) anywhoo: read, review, favorite, follow, have a very happy unbirthday, and kiss your significant other ;) If you don't have a significant other than keep reading some fanfics and hold your own hand, hahahah Stay classy losers -k**

* * *

"A false truce?" Eavan repeated skeptically, "Is that what you brought us here for?"I nodded my head. We were inside the old throne room. The floors were cracked and dirty. There was no light except that which we brought. It cast haunting glows on our faces. It was once so lively here. Now all that remained was a hollow shell of what it once had been.

"I brought you here to talk," I clarified, spreading out my hands. "Eavan, Ronal: When I came to you, begging for your mercy on our sister you denied me. You said the kingdom wouldn't follow corrupt royals. You said it wasn't fair. Wasn't wise. Then I came to Goraidh," I said turning to my brother. His eyes held no guilt like they used to. They only held rage and defiance now. "I pleaded with you to make the vote at least even. You are Goraidh the compassionate- or so I thought. But these two serpents poisoned your mind, turning you against me and Feya. You voted to let her die. I never forgave any of you for that."

None of my brothers felt ashamed. They seemed annoyed at best and bored at worst. They did not care for the words I spoke. They did not care for Feya. "I broke our brotherhood and declared war upon all of you. I made you suffer a year. A small comparison for how long my pain will last. I, however, can end your pain. _Will _end your pain." I declared producing the horn containing the spell. They only started to fear when they saw the substance begin to glow.

"Aovan, no! It will bring destruction upon the entire kingdom," growled Ronal taking a step toward me. Eavan tried to reason with me while Goraidh tried to beg. I enjoyed the moment of irony before downing the drink.

My head began to stir. The world went blurry and warped. It was taking affect, I could feel it. My skin stretched taut over the growing muscles and fur split through the skin, making me cry out in pain. My back broke several times, crippling me before mending itself back together. Claws replaced nails, my hands and feet expanding at an unbearable pace. My chest broke itself, as my back had, and re-assembled into a larger frame. Though this pain was imaginable, my head was worse. It felt as if it had split open, burst into flames, and then proceeded to be stung my a thousands wasps.

I looked down to examine my reborn body and stopped when I realized what my transformation had been. A bear. I was a bear. That witch had turned me into a bear. No, she had turned me into a monster. A bloodthirsty, enormous, wicked monster. She did this to me. She was going to die. My vision once again blurred, but now from rage instead of pain. I let out a roar that my previous body couldn't have survived. It shook the earth, my bones, and the air itself. I heard a yell of surprise and turned to see my brothers. My brothers! The ones who had killed my sister.I could smell their fear. Its sharpness was more cutting than broken ice and more bitter than wormwood. It sickened me as equally as it enraged me. They killed my sister. They deserved death. They deserved it now. A sharp thought pierced through the fog of my mind. A reminder.

_Heart turned black_

_by she you mourned_

_Fates a choice_

_Purge what you've scorned._

I scoffed. That witch had tricked me but given me a way out. Forgive them. That's what I had to do turn human once again. Forgive them. My anger boiled as I remembered all that they had done and raised up on my hind paws. This shape suited me and suited my anger. I would accept this form.

My former brothers screamed to have mercy, told the demon to retreat, and begged for Bel to save them. None of their plea's were granted. Bel had abandoned them. He left them with me as their justice and sentence. Eavan was killed first, followed by Ronal and Goraidh. Their blood covered my maw and strings of flesh hung from my teeth. Feya was avenged. They had been brought to justice. Now all I had to do was win the war.

After loping down the mountain and towards the battlefield, a warhorn sounded into the night. I was just in time. This war would end with me. Coming into the clearing I found many soldiers awaiting my return. I approached, preparing to lead them to the front lines when I felt a pain in my side. Looking towards my back I saw a spear impaled into my haunch. Barely any blood had been spilt from the wound, however. Another spear glanced my shoulder and before I understood what was happening, the entirety of soldiers took arms against me. Swords slashed at my sides and arrows aimed at my muzzle. Anger encased and I fought back. With one swipe six men flew, dead, into other soldiers. I tore through men's chest as easily as I had once bit into an apple, snapped limbs as easily as I had broke firewood, and mauled as easily as I had gutted fish.

Enemies no longer approached. I stood at the center of the slaughtered army, bodies littering the complete field.

I had done this.

I massacred my own company. They were all dead.

All dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeello my beauties! This is your writer speaking, Missbrokenteacup. Please remain seated and enjoy the read :) This chapter... MERIDA! Only for a short bit but I still love it so much! Shoutout to _fanfictionmakermachine_ and _Angelicables_ for the favoriteing, following, and reviewing! You guys are faithful Becoming Mordu readers and I want to publically anounce it to the 800 people who have read this story! Wow. Just wow. 800 views guys. You all rock. (shoutouts are slightly cooler, though, at this moment****) EEEeeeehh XD fangirl moment! No****t really just a moment though... More like fangirl eternity and a half! *clears throat* ANYways, this chapter is short, I know. The next one will be posted shortly. I hope ya'll enjoy :) Read, Favorite, Review, Follow, Make out with a balloon, and have a lovely day. Stay classy, losers -k (ps song for this is at the bottom. To much work to do a whole soundtrack)**

* * *

I lost track of time and space. There was not need to remain human any longer. I was a murderer. A monster. I didn't' want to live with myself. I didn't want to _live. _Who could love such a hideous beast? Not I.

Not I...

Giving into my anger and shame I remained a bear for many a year. In the state of a bear guilt and anger were natural. Most of my time I gave myself over to the bear. I let myself slip away; all that remained was a grain of sand amongst an ocean. I roamed the Earth day after day, night after night, kill after kill, waiting for death. I knew I didn't deserve the Otherworld. All I longed for now was the sweet release from this torture of a life. I sought it out. I'd find clans and engage. Their attacks did little to harm me. Their arrows would break against my skin. Their swords would cut and slice but always I would heal. My face became scarred in many places and I lost the use of my left eye. now it remained clear as water and dead as my victims.

Every year on the anniversary of my sisters death I would turn back into a man. I had figured out how to do so on the night I killed my brothers. I had slunk back into the forest and thought about them for hours. I realized, that now that they were dead, I could forgive them. I had fallen asleep unaware that I was once again a man. When I awoke I remembered the warning the which had given me.

_Heart turned black_

_By she you mourned_

_Fates a choice_

_Purge what you've scorned_

All I had to do was remember my forgiveness and I was a man again. It was harder and harder every time. But each time my head cleared of everything, if only for a moment, and all that was left was the smell of clear air and the touch of sunlight. Then, all at once, the memories would tumble down upon me, crushing my mind, and crippling my body. Every time I sobbed. ...It would start with Feya. Her small voice, her dark hair, and her bubbling laugh. I saw her fist as an infant, then a child, a girl and then a young woman. I saw us playing and I saw her grow up. I saw her, age fifteen, share looks with the blade masters son. I saw her come to me, professing her love of the lad. She said they were running away together and she begged for my help. I refused, yelling at her to cease her foolish hopes for the boy. She fled from me, stealing a horse, supplies, and a diamond to sell when she and her beau had arrived at their destination. I refused to the remember the rest of her tale. So my mind would remember Mother's death, Father's betrayal, the war, the witch, and the end. I'd turn back into a bear and human logic disappeared. Human emotions remained but not as strongly. I'd give into the bear and disappear except for one thought: _His _clan would pay.

His clan would pay for her death a hundred fold. It was his fault that she wanted to run away so now his clan would accept the consequences. And his clan paid. With man, woman and child. Whenever I stumbled upon a Dunbroch I slaughtered them. Most would scream but some never got the chance before I silenced them forever. I lost count of how many paid for Feya's death. All I knew is that it was never enough. Soon every person became part of the accused clan. I started to forget my reason for revenge. I let the anger take control as the bear had. I, Aodan, would become a slumbering subconscious in the back of the bear's mind. Thought came softly and slowly. Thoughts of a predator. I was hungry. I was tired. I wanted this territory. I ate. I slept. I claimed this land as mine.

* * *

The smell of a cool wind and dry leaves roused me from my slumber. I lifted my head from my paws. I was hungry. I got up and left my dominion in search of food. I walked. I found a stream. I caught fish. I ate. I wasn't hungry. I noticed fallen leaves on the ground.

_First leaves,_ I thought

_Need_

... _Human_

_I needed to change human._

_Concentrate._

_My brothers. Feya. Death. Forgiveness._

_I forgave them._

Nothing happened. I could feel the bear fighting to take control of my mind once more.

_I forgive them! _I thought. With a release of breath I transformed into my human form in a flash of blue light. The air was fresh and the sun was warm against my bare skin. The memories came.I yelled, holding my head, the memories attacking my mental strength. I couldn't breath. I couldn't concentrate. And then it was over.

Taking a shaky breath I rose to my feet and examined myself for any injuries. The same three arrow shafts were buried between my shoulder blades and I couldn't see out my left eye but no new injuries had been inflicted on me. My body was covered in grime, and dried blood was under my fingernails but only the scars of previous years remained. Licking my teeth, I spat out blood. Many creatures had become my prey. I traced my footsteps back to the castle and located my stashed pair of clothing. Every year, I located a market and bought a new one, disposing of the old afterwards. I would purchase another set after today, for next year. Pulling them on I made my way through the forest. The sound of a snapping branch alerted my attention. Stepping carefully, I approached the noise, preparing for confrontation. Instead I found something much more surprising. A girl.

She was no older than five and yet looked up at me with no alarm. Her curly red hair sprung in all different directions reminding me of flames from a hearth. Her eyes, blue and wide, looked up at me. I had no idea what to do.

"'m just looking for me arrow, mister," she explained, gesturing farther into the woods, with her small, pale hand.

I crouched down next to her and told her in a low voice, "Best not to go into the woods, lassy. Evil lurks in those shadows. No mercy. No forgiveness," I stopped, gauging her reaction. She continued to stare at me, "Darkness will smother whatever light that gets in its path. Death will be inevitable. Aye?" I asked searching for the confirmation in her eyes that she understood.

"Aye," she repeated before giving me a small smile and running farther into the woods. I shook my head in anger and took off after her. The little devil ran faster than I expected and before I knew it she passed me on her way back. I only barely caught sight of her and followed.

_Just until I know she's safe, _I told myself following her trail. I wasn't the only evil in the forest. And she slightly reminded of Feya. I had to protect her. Behind her several paces I saw her go out of the forest and into a clearing and run up to a woman. I smiled as I looked at the camp. A type of lunch, I assumed. My throat closed in anger, as I caught sight of a green flag. The Dunbroch flag. I noticed the woman's crown now and the extravagance of the picnic. They were royalty. Direct descendants of the boy who was responsible of Feya's death. He had been the one she fell in love with. The one she stole for. After the war ended he had gathered a group of the survivors and created a clan. The Dunbroch.

The Anger tinted my gaze and I could feel the bear fighting inside me, tearing at me to let it take control. No, this was my day. My only day of civility. I would not let it claim me. Then I saw who I assumed was her father, sword sheathed, and I lost control.

The transformation was as painful as the first. I broke out of the clearing roaring, held raised to the heavens. They deserved death. I would give them death. I attacked swinging at the the enemy who carried a sword. Two of my prey fled, too weak to survive the battle. They who remained attacked, throwing spears at my hide, chopping with swords at my legs, and screaming battle cry's.

The large one with sword yelled at me and charged. After one hit, his sword shattered. Swatting him down, I bit down onto his leg. He screamed but as I tried to drag him into the forest his army attacked me. Taking blows to my sides and and face, I knew I couldn't take the victim to the woods. My jaw was locked so there was no other option than take the leg with me. Blood dripped from my maw as the severed limb slid down my throat. The attacks came relentlessly. If I stayed it would be my demise. Throwing one last blow I ran back to the forest and before I understood where I was going, I was in my cave. Sniffing my arm I started to clean it and after while, sleep overcame me. I would stay bear for a long time.

* * *

**Song for the chapter:**

**the beggarman jig**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooo my beatimous beauties! This is Missbrokenteacup ;) Welcome to the seventh chapter of "Becoming Mordu". I will not be covering the entire plot of brave. Only the parts where Mordu is involved. But fear not. There be loads more After the movie ends :) In this chapter Merida is 16 (same age as in the movie) and enitially grown. Beginning of Brave and End of it. Starting next chapter, yall are going to have no idea whats going to happen. None. Zip. Nada. Kaputz. No romantic happenings just yet my faithful readers. Shoutout to_ Rosebud1991, thepansieone, j__anuarydream,__ Irishgirl165 Guest _and _Saddles18_! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows :p XD ;) (:O You guys make me so happy! Are You all ready for this? We have reached a whopping 1069 freaking views! That is 280 more people than the entire population of my town! Seriously SO amazing. That is litterally insane! I'm so happy right now that all the exclamation points in the world wouldn't be enough to illustrate my elation. Thank you all so very very much :)) Sorry its short. Read, review, favorite, follow, eat a mango, and pet a turtle. Stay classy, losers -k**

* * *

Taking a bite of apple, I sat down on my bed and looked out the window at the dark trees and darker clouds. A small ray of sunlight bled through the clouds and into the room. A glimmer of light in the corner of my eye caught my attention. Finding the source I realized that something was hidden beneath a floorboard. Striding over to it I found the loose board and pried it up with my finger.

Confusion first struck followed by surprise and lastly recognition. It was the wooden music box. A trinket I had to buy in order to receive my curse. Sitting down, I twisting the key and listened in awe as the beautiful music filled the room. It was enchanting After seeing the witch I came back to my chambers and hid it here. I didn't know why I had saved it. Maybe one day I would know. Musing at the notion, a giant crash sounded in the depths of the castle below. I stood up, setting aside the music box as it chimed its last notes.

"I'm fine, Mum!" a clear voice called out. I shook my head slowly. It couldn't be. The last people to have stumbled upon this place were long dead. This must be another shadow. I was not new to madness. I knew that most of the things I heard or saw were not there. This was just another shadow of madness.

A seed of doubt entered my mind, however, when the voice continued, "A throne room. You suppose this could've been the kingdom in that story you were telling me? The one with the princes..." No, this sounded too real to be a shadow. They came in the dead of the night and hardly spoke. Someone was here. Down the spiraling stairs I crept, nearing the voice. Entering the shadows of the throne room I froze, shocked. There, looking around the ruins, was a woman. Her firery red hair knew no boundaries as it bounced along with her step. What was she doing in my palace. Did she seek death? Was she searching for gold? I sighed, disgusted with her. Of course she was searching for gold. There was no other explanation for why anyone in their sane mind would come here. Anger started to trickle into my heart. She did not belong here.

I watched as she stepped over to the broken stone carving, "One, two, three," she said pausing as she looked around, "Four! The oldest." I heard the worried call of a bear and looked up to find a opening in the ceiling. A female bear, watched, calling to the human girl. I squinted confused, before looking back to the girl. She continued, "Split- like the tapestry." If she was here for gold she would be sorely disappointed. It had long ago been raided by similar thieves. They were all the same: Greedy, selfish, lying, swindlers. They all deserved death. The stream of anger in my heart began to grow. It wouldn't be long before another liar lay dead in this tomb.

She took a step back, gasping, as it started to make sense to her, "The spell its happened before." I let the anger take hold and, as silently as I could, transformed into a bear. Stalking towards her I heard, "The strength of ten men. Fate be changed... Changed his fate. Oh no! The prince became," she started but turned after sensing my presence. She took a step back and whispered my name, "Mordu!" I rose up on my back paws.

The female bear growled but I ignored, roaring at the girl. She shot an arrow at my shoulder as I approached. I chased her to the steps where she tripped but quickly recovered, running behind the thrones. She shot another arrow at my face which shattered, harmless. I lunged at my prey, breaking the thrones. She tumbled down a pile of rubble. I took this opportunity to pounce on her clothing. It detached from her as she clambered up a broken pillar and reached to the female bear. Angry I tried swiping at her but was not close enough. Standing on my hind legs I pawed again at the same time as she lept towards the bear and out of the opening. I followed, never allowing defeat. Once into the foggy air, I saw her and lunged. However instead of a dead victim as I had hoped, a tower of stones covered my hands and face, pinning me down.

Several hours later, I had calmed. Changing back into a human, I pushed a way through the rubble and went back to my chambers. My wounds were already healed, the new pink skin lining my arms and back. Sighing a pulled on a set of clothing I had bought from a market and looked over at the music box.

With slight shock I realized that I had met the girl before. As a child. She was lost in a forest and I had made sure she was safe. The fact that I had tried to kill her father made me hang my head in shame. How ignorant I had been! Of course she wasn't here to raid the ruins for gold. She had been sent to save me. To kill me. She had been my angel and I had tried to kill her. Shaking my head with disgust, I placed the box in its rightful home and placed the board back over it. I didn't not deserve to hear such beauty. I deserved this life without love. I deserved this torture. A monster could never receive love...

I would always be alone.

* * *

I couldn't stand it any longer. This palace of ruin was driving me more mad. I had to leave. I didn't want the human emotions any longer. I wanted to feel nothing. Taking of my clothing, I walked outside of the ruins and changed into a bear. I was hungry. I caught fish. I ate. I let the bear take all control. The sun had long since fell behind the horizon but I saw bright lights flickering in the distance. Curiosity, didn't only kill cats. It could kill bears too but I had to figure out what those low floating stars were.

I heard the barks of hunting dogs and screams of men draw closer. I growled. They were on my land. Following them to the stone grove, I saw the mother bear and the fire girl from earlier. They could end my pain. A group of men and dogs stood in my path. The fire girl would end my pain. She would be my angel. Fighting through the warriors I made my way to the center of the circle. Two slight pains in my shoulder entered my consciousness. Spinning around I faced my attacker. It was the girl. I feigned swiped at her giving her and opportunity to strike but she ran in fear. I shoved her down, roaring in her face, screaming for her to kill me. She had to kill me. The female bear roared in fury and attacked me from the side, tearing at my throat. Swiping her off, I turned to the girl. The other bear, persisted, jumping in front of her and roaring a battle cry at me. We fought each other, clawing and biting and ripping till I threw her aside and advanced towards the fire girl. She brandished a spear and I sighed, content. It would soon be over. Before I knew it, however, the other bear had dragged me over to a stone and shoved me repeatedly into it until I swatted her aside. Advancing slowly I felt my last moments nearing. I was so close. I charged and then everything fell black.

Nothing existed for an eternity and three moments. And then there was peace and blue light. I drifted up from my mangled body and beheld my saviors. I gave the girl a gracious nod before melting into my true form. I hovered beside them, unseen, and watched the tale unravel before me. The girl ran over to her horse and grabbed a covering, dragging it over to the bear. She draped it over her and waited, expectant. When nothing happened she fell to her knees and sobbed, apoligizing to the bear. The bear sniffed her face and the girl clung to her, crying into the course black fur.

"I love you," she whispered. The sun rose and the bear transformed into a woman. She kissed the girls face before the king came over and hugged them. I had tried to kill them all. But it was forgiven now. I was at peace. And I would keep watch over my saviors, for as long as they needed me too. I would be their will.

* * *

**Just a quick reminder:**

**Music box song: Music Box- Silent Hill 2**

**Song for the chapter:**

**Monster by Imagine Dragons**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holy Guacamole, my beauties! In one day there was 66 views of my story. That's half a hundred people in ONE. FLIPPING. DAY! Total views to "Becoming Mordu" is... 1,364. Just wow. That is litterally 500 more views than _people_ in my_ town_! My mind is completely blown. I love you all so much :D I love yall more than my pet fishes Jock and LePue. (Thats a whole lot. Feel lucky and grateful because they are freaking adorable) ANYwho, this chapter there is going to be some feels *eyebrow wiggle*. Aodan is a slightly OOC right now because he's a wisp but He'll be back to his angsty old self soon enough. Shoutout to _fanfictionmakermachine_ _pureangel86_ _Jasminefiregreen_ _rahlzeid_ _AnimeHuntress_ and _Sydney!_ Thank you guys so much. I cant comprehend the kindness sent through the reviews. Its utterly mind blowing... Thank you all from the bottom of my heart :')**

* * *

Merida walked the poorly lighten, stone hallway, her hair bouncing with every step. Her green dress rippled like a wave in a storm as she marched past my form. She had matured beautifully and many men had noticed. Her unique beauty combined with her title made several lust after her. Some thought her independence made her more attractive. Especially one in particular. The young guard was smitten with the princess. He had saved Merida from embarrassment and couldn't stop staring at her since. Speaking of the devil...

The strong man stalked down the hallway, coming towards the princess, and called out, "Merida! Can I speak to you for a moment?"

She replied with a glance in his direction, "I can't right now Kalum. I have to go and over look some of the preparations for the festival tomorrow. Can it wait til then?"

As they met in the middle of the hall, he stepped towards her and held out his arm to stop her as she passed him. The light from the torches cast shadows on his face. She looked over at the hand on her shoulder and back up at him.

"I only meant to ask you what happened. Is there something I did to offend you? Have I done something wrong? That day, I thought we became close, intimate even. We talked and laughed, but now- Nothing. What happened?"

Her eyes softened as she looked up to him. She placed her hand on the side of his face and explained, "oh Kalum! We are intimate friends. I didn't mean to ignore you. I've only been busy and distracted. I'm sorry. Don't be upset," He smiled putting his hand over hers and leaned into it, his eyes closed.

"Never at you, Merida. Never at you," he opened his eyes and stared at her intently before she withdrew her hand wiping it once on her dress, and cleared her throat.

"Well I must get back to my royal, dutily... Princess... Things," she stammered walking backwards as she gestured over her shoulder. She tripped slightly on the hem of her dress but recovered with a nervous laugh and walked away. Kalum shook his head, looking down, as he laughed to himself. He lifted his head looking after her and sighed.

I didn't like him. Something didn't seem right with this one. He seemed wrong.

* * *

The following day was filled with games, music, and merriment. Laughter could be heard from every corner of the playing field. Men tossed cabers, the little ones played bear and huntsmen, and the women laughed at them both. Merida was talking to her Mother and a large man I had come to know as Lord macguffin. She laughed loudly but stopped when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked behind and then down as Kalum bowed to her. She looked to Elinor for permission who nodded her consent. She took Kalum by the arm and dragged him away from the festival. I followed to ensure the princesses safety.

They climbed through some underbrush before coming to a clearing in the grove. The meadow was covered in harebells and a blanket lay out in the middle. A basket full of what I could only assume was food lay opened in the sunlight.

Kalum took in the scene before him and turned to Merida picking her up and swinging her around, laughing. "You did all of this for me?"

Merida caught her breathe, nodding as she smiled at his expression.

"You are such a bonny lass," he said touching her hair. They laughed and then sat down, beginning to eat bread and cheese. Kalum's eyebrows knit together as he chewed. "Merida?"

She raised her blue eyes to him. Bel, she was beautiful.

Kalum cleared his throat and avoided her gaze. "Well I was just wondering... How you felt... about us... Courting." He finished, picking at his bread. He did not look up. She reached across the blanket and put her hand on his knee. His head raised as he looked at her.

"Kalum. You know how I value your friendship. And I like you a lot. I don't want that right now, though. Can we wait? For a while?" she asked looking at him intently. He stiffened.

"Is this your answer? You would reject me?" His voice, although quiet, was filled with anger. He crushed the bread in his fist.

"It is, for now," Merida replied. He brushed off her hand and stood not looking at her.

"I have done all that I could. I helped you that day; laughed with you, talked with you and eventually kissed you. Does that mean nothing?!" He yelled at her making her eyebrows raise. Angered, she stood.

"It did! I gave you my friendship. Is that not enough? Must you have me for your own? Can we not just enjoy each other's presences and wait for our feelings to mature?" she countered stepping closer to him.

"No it can't! I'm tired of waiting for you. I want you now," he looked at her earnestly, "I can't stand to _not_ have you. You are so beautiful it takes all my will not to take you every time I see you!" He said grabbing her shoulders. Surprise over took her. "Do you like to tempt me so, with your clothes and your skin?" He let one hand go, looking at her neck and tracing his fingers over her collar bone. I saw her shiver. Her eyes widened and then narrowed. She struggled but he held fast.

Anger overtook my being. My princess was in danger. I was her guardian but how could I protect her in this form?

"Kalum, please release me," Merida ordered, her voice firm. I had seen her marksmanship. Surely she take him. She was very capable.

"If you would only release _me_!" he exclaimed, Shaking her shoulders. She struggled, cursing and trying to flail but to no avail. I had to watch, helpless, in my unsubstantial form. I would kill him if I was human. But I was just spirit. And I could do nothing.

"Merida, please I cannot stop seeing you when I sleep. Your figure, your breath, your lips. It's all I can think of. Please kiss me," He begged, leaning closer. She turned her face. "KISS ME!" He grabbed her hair and forced her to face him but when she still did not kiss him he forced his lips down on hers. She exclaimed wiggling one arm out of between them and grabbed at his side for his knife. She drew it and held it to his neck. He stopped, slowly raising his hands.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and said, "I am done with you. We are no longer friends but since we once were, I will not mention this to my father, the _king,_" she spat, the knife drawing a drop of blood from his neck, "You will not talk to me. You will not look at me. You will not _think_ of me, again. Because if you do," she warned, pushing the knife harder, "I will kill you myself." She spat on the ground at his feet before turning and stalking out of the forest, the knife still clenched in her hand.

I stayed behind, watching the traitor. Silence filled the air. He watched her leave, rubbing the blood of his neck with his thumb. His eyes darkened as he vowed, "You will regret what you have done, Merida. I _will_ have you. And I will do everything in my power to get you."

I couldn't stand it anymore. That boy had just threatened my princess and I was helpless to protect her. I had been so naive to think that I could protect her and her family. All I could do was lead them. I was about as helpful as a torch. Wait, you could start a fire with a torch... I was about as helpful as the moon. I needed to be able to protect her. I needed to be able to save her as she had saved me. And I couldn't do that in this form. I needed a body. I needed one now.

Floating back to the kingdom I searched high and low for an adequate body. I could find none. The recently deceased were all too old or too weak. I searched for days. Eventually I had began to follow the undertaker. Families would contact him and he would find a place for the corpse and see to it that it was buried. It took so long that I eventually lost hope. Until I found it. The body I needed. It was a young man around the same age I had been when I placed the curse upon myself. If he hadn't seen his 23 year then he had been close. Disgusting sores were crusted with dried blood and puss on his entire body. His skin was flaked and raw. The circles under his eyes were blue and purple and his eyes bloodshot. But his build was good and his height sufficient. He would protect the royal family perfectly. Now all I had to do was figure out how to take it.

The undertaker placed the body down and began digging the boys final resting place. I should have enough time if I worked quickly. Hovering, I dipped experimentally into his chest but found that I couldn't see the lower half of me. I floated up and tried again, completely submerging myself into his rib cage. Nothing. Mabye I had to try somewhere else. Drifting over to his head, I tried the same thing with the same luck. Frustrated, I tried everywhere I could think of before I gave up and looked at him. What gives a body life? Is it their mind? Their breath? Their Heart? Their heart... I had tried his chest but never his heart. Passing over to his heart I stopped. Would this work?

For Merida. I had to for her. Resolving myself, I slowly sank into his heart. For a moment, blackness. Then I felt the burden of weight. It was unbearable. My entire soul was going to be crushed under this weight. It felt like an eternity. Then my entire body burned. I had caught on fire. Specific spots on my body felt like pain incarnate. I had to face the facts: My spirit was going to die.

Then, slowly, the pain began to subside. It lifted itself from my healed body and dissipated. I could feel something else now. A heart beat, dull and hard, pounded in my chest. A breath, raking its way though my lungs. These two signs of life stole my attention for a long time. Then there was something else. Emotion- relief, fear, excitent, and anger. Anger had returned. Of course, as a wisp I felt anger but it was a muted pebble compared to my roaring mountain. Finally the memories came. Feya, the curse, the bear, the death, and the guard. Revenge took hold of my core and I waited for the transformation. It did not come. Confused I relived my rage and paused. Again, nothing changed. I was a man. I was a man...

I was alive! I wasn't cursed. I could protect Merida. I could protect the royal family. I was ready.

Gradually, I opened my eyes.

* * *

**Song for the Chapter**

**Riverside -Agnes Obel**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my Beauties! MissBrokenTeacup at your service. Welcome to the 9th chapter of "Becoming Mordu"! Can I just take a moment and praise all of you? You are so magnanimous. You are so majuscule. You are so... Fan. We have reached 2,020 views! 70 freaking 6 views in one day! I just can't believe it... That is reason for celebration! I have just concocted an amazing idea... For every thousand views this story gets, I will write a bonus chapter in Merida's point of view... Yes I like this very much. So after this one, The next two chapters will be in Merida's POV. I cherish you all dearly. I treasure ever kind word, follow, favorite, and view. Shoutout to _Guest,__ supremedonutruler, PerfectPandas, anima90, _and _2014banana_! You brighten my weary day... Worst thing: X'( Jock died. I went to feed him and he was belly up. I tried to see if he was just messing around, like Nemo, but alas... He was as dead as the steak I just ate.. So sad :'( What is Lapue going to do without his BFF (brave fish friend)? Anyways. This chapter... well some serious crap is going to go down. I mean like GIANT. EEeeeeehh! Please read, review, favorite, follow, pop some bubble wrap, and clean your ears. Stay class, losers -k**

* * *

The miracle of life is beautiful. Its even more beautiful when it happens for the second time.

"Bel have mercy," the undertaker whispered falling backwards in horror. "Please demon, spare me!" he begged stumbling away. With much effort, I stood up and looked at him. His hair was gray and face was sagging but there was kindness in his eyes.

My mouth opened to speak but the only noise that came out was a rasping growl. I cleared my throat and tried again. "I have no quarrel with, you, sir." It was scratched and distorted from unuse. It was sore and uncomfortable. The undertaker gulped as I turned my attention away from him. Looking towards the palace I hesitantly took a step. My legs buckled beneath my weight and before I knew it, my head was level with the ground. Dirt muffled the sound of my groan and filled my mouth with grit. Spitting, I stood up. Raising, slower, I tried once again but ended back on the ground with the same result. I growled, frustrated. Something touched my shoulder but I could not see what it was. Then, I was standing once again with a hand placed on my back.

The undertaker nodded at me saying, "Looked like you needed a hand there, Demon, sir." A small smile formed on my lips. What a kind, amusing man. Giving him a thankful nod I walked slowly towards town, taking my time with each step.

After several hours I could finally walk without thinking about the action. It came effortlessly and I sighed with relief. Finally reaching the rise of a mountain, I noticed that sun had fallen beneath the horizon, casting warm colors over the fields, and valleys below. It was beautiful. Closing my eyes, I took in a deep breath of summer air and started down the hill. The grass brushed against my legs and the sun warmed my face. I was alive.

I was... Alive.

* * *

It was dark by the time I reached the palace. A few people wandered the streets, finishing the business of their days. A dog barked, and the nightingale sang from a tree above me. I looked up at the bird and studied its feathers and countenance. It called for a companion. A lover. A friend. He was alone. I turned away and walked to the palace gates. The nightingale and I were the same.

The man guarding the gate slept soundly against his spear. This made things easier for me. As silently as I could I raised the gate above my head and dove under, tumbling just beyond the gate. I was in. Smiling, I sneaked into the kitchen entrance and up the staircase into a hallway. Now all I do was make it past a handful of rooms and into the princess's chamber. I had to make sure that she was safe. It was my duty.

Sticking my head out into the hallway I checked for onlookers. It was clear. I slunk into the great hall and was headed up the stairs when I heard something that caused my stomach to sink. A Gut wrenching scream. It sounded of the worst kind of pain and the most wicked torment. It was coming from upstairs. Sprinting up the stairs, three at a time, I stormed into the princess room but found her covers overturned. Running into her brothers' room I found them, too, gone. Glancing down the hallway I saw the King's door was open. The lock had been broken. Someone had stolen into the King's and Queen's bedchambers. Rushing towards the door, I flung it open.

At first all I saw was an empty bed but then I looked to the side and saw her... Princess Merida. She was kneeling beside their bed, her head lain across her arms, crying into the sheets. She looked a small child with her hair spread out and the small frame of her shoulders. She was broken. I slowly stepped towards her and knelt beside her, putting my hand on her shoulder.

She jerked, scrambling away, surprised. "Wh-who are you?" she demanded, her voice shaking. I hesitated a moment, taking in her swollen eyes and her flushed face.

Without thinking I replied, "Aodan," and then adding on, "your majesty." She swallowed, her eyes glazing over before she wrapped her arms around her knees and sobbed into her skirts. I mentally scolded myself for giving her my real name. How foolish I was. I was taken out of my regret, however, when I heard her speak.

"They're gone... Somebody took them. I don't know who, but they're gone," she mumbled after her crying had ceased a little. I moved towards her and carefully put my arm around her shoulders. She did not shake it off her.

"Why?" she whispered, her voice barely audible. I swallowed, not knowing what to say. I was asking myself the same question. Who would take the princess's family and leave her behind to suffer? Who would want to see her hurt? Who would-

Kalum. My body stiffened and the princess must have noticed too. "What is it? What's wrong?" she looked up at me, her blue eyes wide. "You know who did this don't you?" When I didn't reply she turned towards and demanded, louder, "Who did this?"

I looked away from her beautiful eyes, "The boy-guard. Kalum. He did this to your family." She was confused at first and then angry.

"No he wouldn't. He is not that kind of man. And what do you know!? You're just some new kitchen boy; you know nothing!" she yelled, pulling away from me.

"He threatened you, your majesty," I put as gently as I could, for her sake. My hands balled up into fists and my jaw tightened. "You need to get away from here. He might still be looking for you. I have to get you to safety." She looked at me, furious.

"I am not going anywhere until I know whats going on. And he is not here to take me, or else I'd already be gone! It was not him, and I'd ask for you to keep your opinions from leaving your mouth. _You_ are taking me nowhere," she informed folding her arms. My jaw began to ache from strain. Why would she not listen?! I had to get her somewhere safe and she was being so... Uncooperative.

"Your majesty, now is not time for debate. I need you to come with me this instant. We have not a moment to lose," I said standing up and urgently offering her my hand.

She shoved it away, standing on her own before gritting her teeth and saying, "I am not. Coming. With. YOU! I'm staying right here until I know what's going on. If you want to be helpful then go get someone who actually knows what happened. I can't afford to waste time."

"And I can't afford to lose you!" I cried. She took a step back, shocked. I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply before saying much softer, "Your majesty, we need to go _now."_

_"_No," she replied folding her arms, closing her eyes. I growled, irritated. Why would she not listen?

"Fine," I said, leaning up against the doorway, "then I'm staying here with you."

"What?" she demanded, "No! Leave. I do not want you here. Go fetch a guard. Anybody but you. Just leave." I looked at her, raising an eyebrow. She began to fume but then all the color left her face, leaving her pale. My act fell. I went to her side, holding her up.

"What's the matter, your Majesty?" I looked to where she was still staring. Gently setting her on the bed I went over to note and read, _"Your family is perfectly safe. But not for long. Come to the border of England at the place where we kissed and their shall be a messenger. Talk to him and he shall take you to the destination. For every person that you bring, I will kill the same number from your family. Bel speed, my love. -Kalum of Archingdale "_

I read this aloud to her and by the end she was sobbing again. Sitting on the bed next to her I wrapped my arm around her. Wherever her skin touched mine, fire burned. It almost physically hurt. But not entirely painful. It felt... good.

I shook, my head, disgusted. I had to focus on her. She needed me at this moment. "Princess, we have to get your family back. Pack your things and I will get a horse ready. We have to leave as soon as possible," I headed for the door but when I turned back to close it, she had not moved. I cleared my throat, nervous.

Going over to her side I knelt at her feet and took her hand. "Princess Merida, we have to leave right now." She did not respond. "Merida? Can you hear me?" I asked brushing her hair behind her ear and searching her eyes. She nodded. "Okay. Just stay where you are."

I left the room going to her closet and grabbing a few articles. Hastily tying them inside a goatskin covering, I strode back to the room. She hadn't moved. Lifting her by the shoulders, I led her down the stairs, through the kitchen, and to the gate. The guard still slept.

I cleared my throat and he awoke, startled. "Wha-? Who goes there?" He demanded aiming his spear at us.

"Her majesty, Princess Merida, and a fellow guard. The princess wanted to go on a midnight ride but wanted to be escorted. Open the gate and we shall be on our way," I answered in a firm voice. The guard nodded and raised the gate, allowing us passage. I led Merida to the stables, and sat her down while I saddled two horses.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, her voice hollow. I stopped, looking at her. She was looking at her shaking hands.

"If I had told the guard about your family, there would be an expedition to save the royal family. Every party involved would be slaughtered. Its better with just the two of us," I answered, turning back to the black horse. The horse looked fast, but not nervous or proud. He was perfect.

"But my family will die if you come with me," she said, her voice clearing slightly. "You can't come. You have to stay."

I shook my head, finishing the last tie on the bridle. I moved on to the princess's horse, taking a saddle and bridle. "No. I have to come. I have to ensure your safety. I will figure out a way or I will leave at the last leg of the journey. But I can not abandon you." She didn't reply, instead shakily getting to her feet.

"Fine," she consented, walking over to me. "But I'll be leading."

I chuckled nodding, "Of course, Princess. In the morning you shall lead to your heart's content. But tonight we shall be riding together." Grabbing her around the waist I lifted her onto Angus, much to her protest. Mounting behind Merida, I clicked my tongue and the other horse came to my side. I grabbed his reins and gently nudged Angus forward. Both horses trotted out of the stable, Angus slightly ahead.

We left the kingdom, the dead of night in its prime. Gradually, Merida leaned heavier and heavier against me, until I knew she was asleep. Her head rested on my shoulder and moved with the steps of the horse. Her hair tickled my neck and nose but I ignored it. I tried not to think about her blue eyes or how deeply she breathed in her sleep. I tried not to think about how the night would end and how her face would fall when she'd remember tonight's events when she awoke. I tried not to think about how she smelled or how her breath touched my skin. I tried not to think about so many things but failed terribly.

This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

**Song for this Chapter**

**Wasting my Young Years- London Grammer**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my Beauties! The way you guys care about this story truly astounds me... 106 views in one day. Let that sink in. 106. Freaking. Views. In One. Freaking. Day! You guys rock my world. So hows it going? Good I hope. I apoligize about the long LOOOOOONG wait for another chapter to come out :( Writers block freaking sucks. This chapter will be in Merida's point of view because we reached over a thousand views! This chapter there will stuff happening. Like serious stuff. As serious as Narwhals. Jk. Thats not funny to joke about... But real feels are gonna go down. Shoutout to fanfactionmakermachine, Kokoro-Yolon-chan, karmagrace, LittleLottie187, mmacginniss, LunarWolfJane, edgebones, liv cahill, Guest** **and OnyxSnake! You guys seriously make this story what it is. Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites, Follows, Views, PM's, Condolences, and other. Y'all rock is what you do. Yah rockin. Anywhoo's read, review, favorite, follow, brush your armpit hair, and don't fall down. Stay classy, losers -k**

* * *

Boys didn't understand me. They were too intimidated or too demanding. They either condemned me for my opinions or overlooked them. No one could truly accept who I was and who I wanted to be. They just ignored me or abused my power. Until Kalum.

Kalum was young palace guard at the age of 21. He was very kind to me and never seemed interested in the throne. He was... perfect. I only wanted to give it some time. I wanted to get to know him before I made a commitment of any kind. It _was_ going to work out perfect.

One day, I decided to ride to the border with Angus. It was one of my only days away from my duties and I was going to make the most of it. I got up early, packing a small bag of food, and saddled Angus. The journey was long but worth it. It was raining and the fields turned from bright green to dark green.

I loved the rain.

We had just crossed the border when I pulled on his reins for a rest. Slipping off his back, I stepped over to the pond I had seen in the trees aways off. That's when I first met Kalum.

He had been instructed to follow me without my knowledge for "my own safety". If I had known about this I would have left him behind in the mud prints of Angus's hooves. Yet, looking back on it, he did, in fact, saved my life.

Going over to water's edge I looked up at the pouring sky and considered how wet I already was. It made no difference if I were to get in; I was already soaking wet. Searching around I found a large pine who's breadth spread so wide that the ground beneath it was dry. It was exactly what I needed. I unlaced the back of my dress impatiently. Once I was off I wrung it out and hung it on one of the pine trees lower branches. Gathering as much dry wood as I could, I took out the flint stone and the striker from the saddle bag and attempted to make a fire. Although it was frustrating, I was successful after several attempts. Angus trotted over and laid down under the tree. I smirked shaking my head. Blasted horse.

Leaving the safety of the tree I walked to the edge of the pool. Testing the water I stuck my foot and inhaled sharply. This was definitely going to be an adventure. I waded farther into water and crossed my arms over my chest. If I didn't think it was cold before, my body definitely a testament to it now. The water got up to my waist my stomach muscles contracted, the cold water shocking them.

_I had better do it blasted soon or I might lose my nerve_, I thought. Taking a breathe I slipped under the surface. Opening my eyes under the water, the world seemed darker and my eyes started to sting. I broke the surface and gasped in the cold air. I started to shiver as I thought of the pond. We were in the middle of the forest. There shouldn't be salt water for miles but sure enough, when I licked my lips I tasted salt. This wasn't an ordinary water. It was a hallucination or a dream or... Magic. I shook my head, laughing at myself. How simple I was being. Who would make a magic pond? It didn't matter, anyhow. I wasn't going to let something so beautiful go unexplored.

Taking a deep breath I dove back under. I ignored the sting as I opened my eyes, looking at the wonders around me. A shimmering silver fish zipped across my vision. Looking around I came to understand that unlike I had first assumed, this pond was massive. It was beautiful. Green fronds moved with the current, making me think they were dancing. Several different colors of fish weaved in and out of the underwater grass and weeds. Swimming deeper, a glimmer caught the corner of my eye. I swam towards it and wildly grabbed into the mud. Rubbing the dirt between my hand I was left with something surprisingly heavy for something so small. Squinting the through the water I discovered it to be some sort of metal coin with a rose imprinted on the surface. Peculiar.

Tucking it into a slip of my garments, I headed towards an underwater cave aways off. I didn't know what was inside but I knew it would be an adventure. My lungs started to ache but I ignored them. I didn't need air for at least a minute longer. With a flail of arms, I stopped a few feet from the entrance of the cave. Something felt wrong. Maybe it was the temperature drop or perhaps how I could no longer see any fish but whatever it was, it wasn't right.

Swallowing, I decided that perhaps this adventure could wait for another day. Turning, I looked to the surface and began to swim but found I wasn't moving. A current was pulling me into the cave. Struglling I swam harder, my arms and legs tiring fast. My lungs began to burn. For a minute I stopped, exhausted but immediately took it up again when I found that it was sucking me closer and closer into the entrance. My throat was on fire. I needed air- Now.

My head was pounding and I couldn't think clearly. My eyes started to close but I shook my head. No. If I feel asleep now I would never wake up. I kicked, furiously, leaving me with no more energy. A few bubbles of air escaped my lips, floating to the surface of the pond. The surface... It was so beautiful. Light shined through it casting beams through the water. I felt glad it was the last thing I'd ever see.

My eyes closed, leaving me to drown in the darkness.

* * *

_Something burst through the water. Numb._

_A hand grabbed my waist. Numb._

_Cold air hit my wet skin. Numb._

_Air forced into my body. "Merida? Merida, you can't leave me. Don't you dare leave me!" A voice yelled.  
_

I coughed up water, my stomach retching what my lungs couldn't. My body started to shake and I couldn't control any of my muscles. I tried to speak, "Wh-w-w-where am I?" I looked around, my vision distorted. Blinking several times, I located a man crouched in front of me. "Th-th-thank y-y-you."

"Stop talking. You need to save your strength," He ordered. He came to my side and scooped me up. His chest was warm so I placed my cheek to him. I tried not to think about how inappropriate this was, or how angry my mother would be, or the fact the I didn't even know him. It didn't matter though because he placed me on the ground underneath my pine tree and beside the fire. I got as close to the flames as I could without burning myself. After several minutes, my body ceased to shake and my eyes had cleared. I looked to the man beside me and I realized I knew him. His name was Casegg- No. Kalum. His name was Kalum. He worked as a guard at the palace. His mother worked in the kitchen and brother worked as a page boy. He was kind.

A surge of shudders hit me a second after the wind did. It was freezing. Kalum noticed, getting up to grab my clothes (which were now luckily dry) and handed them to me. I took them and he turned his back to me, looking out at the rain storm.

"Put them on. It will help keep you warm," he said. I could only see one side of his face as he looked out across the hills. His eyes were as dark as the clouds. I shook my head, freeing it from useless thoughts and dressed myself. It took a minute to lace up the back on my own, but some minutes later I stood underneath the pine tree, warm and dressed.

"Thank you," I called to him. He turned his heads towards me and after a second of staring at me, nodded. "I mean it. I don't know why you're here or how you could've known but you saved my life and I thank you."

He smiled but turned again to the rainstorm, his hands folded behind his back, "It was my duty, Your Majesty."

My brows furrowed in confusion. What did he mean it was his duty? Had he been ordered to follow me? To ensure my safety? "Your... duty? And who, might I inquire, granted you with this task?" I asked accusingly. I took a step forward and he looked at me nervously from the corner of his eye.

When he didn't answer, I continued, "Who. Gave. You. The. ORDER?" I demanded, my fists balled at my sides.

He laughed turning around. He looked at me, his eyes playful. I relaxed my stance slightly. "It was your Mother. Ever since Mordu tried to kill you, she sends a guard to follow you on your outings," He explained. I huffed, turning away from him. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him. "Its not that she doesn't trust you, Merida. She just wanted you to be safe." I looked up at him, anger rolling off me in waves. His pleading eyes bore back at mine.

I broke the gaze first and muttered under my breath, "'Safe' my arse."

"No need to be like that," he said bumping my shoulder with his. Without turning, I stopped and punched him in the ear.

He crouched clutching his ear, "Oww! Really, Merida? That blasted, hurt!"

The corner of my mouth turned up with a satisfied smile.

* * *

We talked by the fire for hours. About anything really. His family, my family, horses, the forest, and honey. I hated honey and he loved it.

"Its too sweet!" I argued, "Its like adding sugar and molasses to bread pudding and eating it over a marmalade cake! It's too much..."

"There is no such thing as too much sweetness," he denied.

I raised my eyebrow, "There is too. Just like words. If you use too much sweet, people won't know if you're telling the truth. They won't trust your word. There is a point where stuff can get too sweet."

"You are beautiful. You are powerful. You are smart and funny and adorable. I love the way you command a room or take control of a crowd. You make me want to be a better person," Kalum said, taking my hand and traces swirls on my palm. My stomach tightened, and heartbeat quickened, "You are clever, and witty, and brave," he whispered leaning in close. I closed my eyes as his lips came down on mine softly. It lasted a breath before he pulled away.

"See, there's no such thing as too much sweetness." I broke his gaze, looking down at the dirt. What was I doing? He was a Guard! But he was sweet... Even if he did like honey.

I could feel his gaze on my face, so I cleared my throat.

"We should be heading back," I said, standing up and crushing the fire beneath my boot. I kicked the wood and stepped out the embers.

When I mounted Angus I looked down at the blacked ground and the darker pond. I tried to ignore the eerie feeling that started seep its way into my fingers-

Numb.

* * *

**Song for this chapter**

Bullet Proof- La Roux


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my Beauties! Miss Broken Teacup Here :) I apoligize for my long hiatus. I've been through hell and back these past five months but I hope that my chapters will updated more frequently. Shoutout to lovelyanimefanatic9, Songbird73, Isabelle Kistinger, sergeant peace, NerdHeart, Seasammy13, h8rt4u, Ashes Mercy Tatum, sheppy989, Blackrose Magick, Guest, captainhookcaptianfreedom, animeniac121, not telling the unknown, midnightrose132, military brat 13666, Beclaws Reasons, HulkWillSmashForYou, snowbeam12, Kellz01147, TheExile32, Girl with guns, aliena wyvern, Catcat1520, Dragonpallete and BoboMidorima_!_ In this chapter there will be blushing, fighting, angsting, and lamenting. Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites, Follows, and Reads! I'm completely open for ideas! If you'd like to see something happen, PM or Review and I'll try to incorporate it! I apologize again for the long terrible horrendous wait. I'm so so sorry. I hope you can understand. Next chapter will be up in two days or less! Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Chew cinnamon gum, and don't spit on goldfish! Stay classy, losers -K**

* * *

_Merida_

Someone shook my shoulder gently. I grumbled a warning to the offender.

_Ughh why couldn't I just sleep in for one blasted day? One day..._ Just when my mind had drifted off to sleep again, the shaking continued. I swatted the hand away, annoyed.

"Stop it, boys, or I'll rip you some new, sodding arses," I muttered turning over and falling back asleep. When someone touched my shoulder again I shot up in bed, angry and yelled, "That's it, you devils, I'm-"

The words stopped in my throat. They weren't there. I wasn't at home in my bed. I was in a... forest? A really green forest. I squinted my eyes in confusion. Last night. The terrible dream and the charming man. That couldn't have been real, could it?

I leaned forward, holding my head in my hands. My eyes squeezed shut and tear escaped from under my eyelashes. No... No. It hadn't been a terrible dream. Mum, Dad, the boys- all of 'em- gone. It was because of me. It was my fault. I had done this them. If I had only encouraged Kalum's attention they would never have been captured. This wasn't any nightmare. This was real.

"Merida." I jerked my head towards the voice and was met with the sight of man. Aodan, the guard in training, who helped me last night. He looked down at me, concern written in his eyes. They were so dark they seemed black. Even though he was crouched down beside me, his elbows propped on his knees, I could tell that he was tall and physically fit. His dark, ragged hair fell slightly into his face. Dark from working in the sun and muscled from labor, he was a sight I had trouble looking away from. Scoffing internally at myself, I looked down at my hands, embarrassment warming my cheeks.

"Your Highness, I'm sorry to have to wake you," Aodan said, his voice deep. Oblivious to my reaction, he continued, "We need to start the journey."

"Thank you," I answered, avoiding his gaze. Standing up quickly to avoid an offer assistance. I brushed the sides of my skirts off and cleared my throat, looking around, the sun beating down on me. I lifted a hand to shade my eyes as I squinted at the horizon. We must be close to the border. Or, at least, I hoped so.

The forest came alive with the sounds of wind brushing through the leaves and the small chirps of the birds. Patterns of light danced across the ground and the smell of earth filled my nose. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes, reveling in the peace for a moment. If I was going to play along with Kalum's plan I really needed this small second of comfort. Sighing I opened my eyes and looked around for Angus. I spotted him a ways off, grazing with another another horse underneath a large pine.

"Your Majesty," Aodan said impatiently, making me jump "We need to be leaving _now_. We have not a moment to lose." He put his forefinger and thumb to his mouth, letting out an piercing whistle. The horses galloped over, forgetting the grass they had been eating. As he prepared both horses for riding, I watched, fixated, at his deftness. He moved quickly and efficiently, his skin stretching over his taut muscles. In what seemed like a matter of seconds, he was done.

Holding both reins, he strode towards me and knelt down beside Angus, his hands interlocked to create a makeshift footstep. "Your Highness," he said gesturing towards Angus with his head. I scoffed, hauling him up by the inside of his arm. I shook my hand, trying to suppress the tingling I had felt at touching him. But did he honestly think I'd accept help mounting a _horse_?

"You need to stop that," I mentioned glancing over at him. I mounted Angus and continued, sighing, after he knit his eyebrows in confusion. "Look, you're helping me save me family and for that I owe you everything. However the formalities are grating on me nerves." His look of confusion didn't cease and I had to mentally kick myself for noticing how his eyebrows drew together and how the corner of his mouth turned down when he didn't understand me. I _couldn't_ find him attractive. The last time that happened, the man I fancied took my family.

I shook my head, clearing the thoughts inside. I wrapped the reins around my hands and looked at him saying, "Call me by me name." I flicked the reins, spurring Angus into a gallop. The wind whipped my hair around my face as I turned around to look at Aodan who slowly became smaller the farther I got away. I watched as he followed my lead and swung himself onto the horse. He whipped the reins, yelling, "HYeah!" before chasing after me.

* * *

It was another hour, without stopping, until we reached the border. We were riding on a trail to the border, the dark trees looming above us in the heat of the sun. Shadows fluttered from the light between leaves. They danced playfully on my hands and my face. At first I was content with the sounds of the forest but eventually I got antsy. I couldn't handle the silence any longer; I had to say something. _He _might have been comfortable in silence but it was driving me bonkers. My mind kept wandering to my family and I had worried myself sick. I couldn't think about them any longer.

"So, Aodan," I asked casually, still looking ahead. "What do you do at the palace?" Glancing over to him, I noted him clench his jaw as he looked down. I raised an eyebrow but turned away. _Fine. Don't talk to me, _I thought. I looked up through the gaps in the canopy of trees. The sky was had begun to cover itself in clouds. I noticed two squirrels, one jackrabbit, and four sparrows before he finally spoke.

He cleared his throat and looked at him through the corner of my eye. "Forgive me. I don't converse easily." The wind flicked pieces of his hair out of his face as he continued, "I help maintain the palace grounds. My mother is a chamber maid and helped me get the position. I- well I guess that's all there is to know about me.

I scoffed, looking at the trail ahead of me. "I highly doubt that."

Surprised, he demanded, "Why would you say that?"

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "That might be what you do but you aren't telling the whole story. There has to be a part about young romance, tragedy, destiny, adventure or something to that extent. You aren't just a grounds boy. There must be something you're not telling me."

Aodan smiled, looking at me in wonder. "You live in a hopelessly romantic world," he shook his head, his face turning into a scowl, "Some of us don't get that luxury."

I blinked in shock. Flabbergasted, I choked out some noises, trying to come up with an appropriate response. Luckily, I was saved the embarrassment of repling to him when he held up his hand and pointed into a clearing we had just reached.

There it was. Just after the trees ended there was a clearing. The field, dark green, was covered in white daisies. It looked surreal. I inhaled the smell of the windy day, closing my eyes, before preparing myself for Aodan.

"Well," I said, turning to face him after I had dismounted Angus, "Thanks for helping me get this far. You have adequately executed your duty and due, the king and queen will notified of your exemplary service." The speech of gratitude. It was one that Mum had made me memorize at young age. She told me that my whole life people will complete their duties but that I still had to recognize their hark work and thank them.

I watched his face fall. Did he expect more? I bowed my head to him but saw him tense. Looking back up at him, his face had become hard and his stance became rigid.

"Merida, you can_ not_ go alone," I stepped farther from him, shocked to hear the sharpness in his voice. However, I quickly changed from feeling surprised to returning his anger, my hands fisted at my sides.

"You have no idea what he will do when he has you. Or if he will let your family _live_ once he has you. He could kill you all." With ease he swung of his horse, Cherry, and took a step towards me. His body towered above mine, blocking out what little light of the sun was left. The proximity made me uncomfortable but I would _not_ let him intimidate me.

"And how would you know?" I growled. To my satisfaction he took a step back and ran his hand through his dark hair, agitated.

"Because," he said, his voice rising from a whisper, "I _was_ Kalum." That stopped whatever I was going to say next. That made no bloody sense at all.

"Not really him," he continued, now talking more to himself than me. "I was like him. I used someone as an excuse to kill my br-" His voice caught in his throat and he cleared it, "A friend. For power."

My gaze on him hardened. I understood. He was a murderer and that's what he suspected Kalum to be. I turned away from him, disgusted. Habitually, I reached up and massaged my temples. I could feel a head strain coming. Taking a quick breath, I accused him without looking up, "And you thought that, what? That I'd allow you to accompany me because you had a streak of honesty and told me that you are murderer?" I looked up at him.

His eyebrows pinched together as he barely raised his hands, "No, I only-"

But I stopped him, holding up my hand, "Aodan, please. Leave. I will not tell my mother and father about you. I will even let you keep your position at the palace but you have to leave." His jaw clenched but didn't move, "NOW," I ordered. He turned, pulling on Cherry's reins to follow him.

Watching them leave I turned back to the border. I took in a deep breath of damp earth and forest and let it out. My family would be with me soon. All of them.

Climbing on Angus's back, I continued on to the edge of the clearing, not looking back at Aodan. I couldn't believe that he was a murderer, of all people. A murderer! A garden hand: probable. A traveling mercenary: maybe. A romantic...

But a killer?

There I was, thinking him attractive. Thinking,_ 'What a kind man he is.'_ But then he turned out to be a bloody killer. I didn't want his protection. I didn't want _anything_ to do with that man.

Deep in thought, I had forgotten where I was. Coming back to reality I looked up and saw the stone marker, a gray stone with deep carvings into its heart. Nothing could be seen beside it, but more importantly, No _one_ could be seen. Scanning the trees I searched for signs of scouts but found none. Swallowing, I decided that I was as safe as I was ever going to be. Taking a step out of the cover of the trees I already felt too exposed. I sighed, frustrated, remembering my bow laying on my bed. I would feel infinitely more safe with the familiar with of it in my hand. Huffing, I squared my shoulders and walked up to the marker. Muscles tense, I waited for impact. When nothing happened, I searched around the stone marker. After a few minutes, my work was rewarded when I found a letter tucked underneath a handful of smaller stones not far from the marker.

"Merida, I hope you understand that I'm doing this for you. Soon, you would have had to make a decision, but I eliminated any unnecessary stress so you cold arrive in healthy condition. I've sent an associate to retrieve you. He is under orders not to harm you but he will do what it takes to bring you to me. If you don't fight back, all you receive is a headache and bump. Don't hurt yourself.

Yours,

Kalum Daehkcid"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I sensed someone behind me. Kalum's words echoed through my head:_ 'He will do what it takes... If you don't fight back.' _Instinct took over and my leg swept behind me, connecting with something solid. The person grunted and I ducked, expecting a blow. Hearing the whoosh of air above my head, made me gulp with relief. I dove to the side, predicting that my opponent's next move would be to kick me. Pain bit through my side and I knew I had not been quick enough. Looking up I saw my opponent for the first time. He was tall, with broad shoulders and arms that resembled the trunks of trees. Dark stubble covered his cheeks and upper lip, giving him a hostile air.

Desperate for escape, I scampered to my left but was yanked back by my ankle. Stars exploded across my eyes and I screamed from the pain in my ribs. Turning onto my back I looked up at the man and wondered if he would kill me, orders or not. His face contorted into a scowl as he drew his fist back. Pulling my knees up to my face, I covered my head and waited for the strike that make the world turn black. The sound of fist connecting with jaw made me flinch. My nose rammed into my knee making my pain even worse. Putting a hand to my nose I jerked my head towards my attacker only to find Aodan standing above the unconscious assailant, his hands fisted at his sides. A sound, somewhere between shock, confusion, and relief, escaped my throat, muffled from the covered part of my face. Blood was pouring freely from my nose, streaming down my lips and off my chin, onto my dress. My hand felt sticky as the blood between my fingers started to dry.

Aodan turned, hearing me, and came over to my side, instantly. He crouched down and lifted my chin, ignoring the blood. "Are you alright?" He asked, unsuccessfully trying to see how injured my nose was. My voice was strained from the tilt of my neck, "Yes, besides a possible broken nose and broken ribs. You?"

He growled angrily, "Fine. Here let me help you." He lifted me by both shoulders off the ground and placed me standing.

I winced in pain. Falling back to the ground, I knew I wouldn't be able to move easily for a long time. At once Aodan was crouched down next to me, again. I looked up at him and choked out an explanation "I think I'm just going to stay here for a minute... or perhaps the night," I jested, my voice trailing off. "Thank you," I said through my covered hand, looking up at him. The rain still poured heavily from the dark sky, soaking us both completely. His jaw glistened from the water and his eyes seemed to have come alive in the storm.

I violently shivered in the rain, making my ribs throb even more. Would the pain ever end? My eyes squeezed shut as I suppressed a sob. What was I going to do? My attacker/guide was unconscious. How was I supposed to get to my family now?

I was jolted and I opened my eyes, astonished to find myself in Aodan's arms. "W-what are you doing?" I stammered, looking up at him. He didn't answer, his face turned straight ahead as he carried me to the cover of the trees. Setting me down underneath a large pine, I watched as he gathered what dry wood he could find, make a fire, and go back out to drag the attacker to our covering. He tied the man to a tree but close enough to the fire for him to get dry. I watched all of this in amazement. How could this self-proclaimed killer be so kind? I didn't understand him. I do not know if I want to.

* * *

**Song for this chapter**

**Limit- Adna**

** P.S. Remember to P.M or Review if you have suggestions or an idea!**


End file.
